


this fucking headache; it sucks

by jonaley5



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Texting, chatroom elements present in this one-shot, falling asleep through a call, i dont know, i wrote this at 3am because i have the same problem, minus the wholesome parts, no beta we die like fucking men, something like that, this is somehow fluff but thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonaley5/pseuds/jonaley5
Summary: It just happens that he has a killer headache that prevents him from sleeping. It's a good thing that John was awake.





	this fucking headache; it sucks

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi im the author waddup im pretty bad at this considering that this is the first fic i've written for this fandom. 
> 
> but pls help i still dont know how to tag. i've been in this website for 3 years yet my experience here did not include knowing what to in tags.
> 
> but let me get something straight (HA):  
1\. SMii7y is dubbed as Smitty. because that's easier to type  
2\. i did not read over this and i need to post this or else its going to taunt me  
3\. Kryoz is John (uh? dUH)  
4\. this is set in a fictional world. planning out time and setting is always torture for me. this is fic is out of the blue. it doesn't need to relate to anything (such as the real people) other than entertainment purposes
> 
> i have a few other fics i started to write down (so many prompts, its giving me a stroke) so maybe those fics will be later revised
> 
> okay maybe that's all.

He turned to one side and that's where the throbbing started to really hurt.

He couldn't take the ringing sound in his ears, resulting of him covering both of his ears. The heavy feeling of the back of his head is the most annoying. It was so annoying because it really hurts when he tries to massage it. It was the source of his frustration that he couldn't sleep.

It was 3:01 in the morning for fuck's sake, he just wanted to _sleep_.

He moved and flailed his body around from one side, to lying flat, and to another side, then back to square one. None of the positions he tried to be comfortable sleeping in doesn't help; at all.

The cold temperature of the room also made it worse for his case, he tried to put his blanket over him but he remembered that he couldn't breathe under the blanket. He tried putting another pillow under his head and it helped a bit; yet the lingering pain did not go away.

He tried to distract himself from the constant pain from his head by scrolling on his phone, looking all over through his social media sites.

That was until he moved to adjust head and he realized his mistake.

When pain strikes his head, he launched forward to sit up on his bed. His hands flew to where the aching is, completely discarding his phone that flew beside him. Forehead leaning on his knees to his chest with eyes closed and focused on calming himself down. He tried to open his eyes slowly by blinking and letting himself focus his line of sight. He stopped rocking his body to minimize the twinge of discomfort he feels.

He feels tears drip down from his own eyes and he realized that he couldn't actually help himself, it might be the third night that this happened and there's no stopping it.

He needs help to relieve himself from this.

It's not the first time that this happened, it was happening ever since he was at the age of ten. He talked about this to his mother but his mother only brushed him off and told him to swallow pills that _helped_ her. At the time, he didn't know what to do. He was a child that only relied on his parents, and it worked; but throughout the times that this keeps happening, it gets worse every time it comes back.

He was thinking of swallowing more than three pills than his usual dosage because god fuck, it really hurts.

It did happen _once_ but he was never doing that again.

Now that he's in his bed, crying, all alone with no help whatsoever, the pills doesn't help him anymore but buzzes off the torture, he doesn't know what to do.

He was pretty sure that if he can sleep through this, the pain might still be there in the morning. He doesn't want that, he wants a whole day without any disturbances.

All he can do is drink water and try to sleep without triggering his own pain. And maybe cry away the pain – that usually helps.

It hurts so much that it felt like a sledgehammer was slammed into his skull. He wants it stop instantly. It was too much.

In the darkness, there was only one light source; his phone. It only lit up because he noticed that there was a message on it (he didn't notice the notification sound, it must have been the loud ringing in his ears). He doesn't want to answer anyone at the moment, but seeing who the sender is only made him consider his choices.

_It was John._

He wiped the drying tears on his cheeks as he quickly reached for his phone and scrambled to open the messages through his apps.

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: yo

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: wat's up?

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: i know you're fuckin online hehehe

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: but hey wats up i got something to tell you

He blinked a few more times to try and get adjusted to the light. He was too tired to think, let alone talk. But he went to talk anyways; it was John he was talking to.

**shii7y**: yeah wats up? why you so early tho

**shii7y**: its like

**shii7y**: 3

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: my mom called and interrupted my sleep and now i cant sleep

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: wyd?

**shii7y**: headache and crying hours

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: can i have an F from the bois?

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: *complete silence*

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: oof

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: okay, do u mind if we call?

**shii7y**: cant talk bb :(

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: :(

**shii7y**: but i cab listen

**shii7y**: can*

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: :)

**shii7y**: i cant guarantee you me replying to whatever ur saying

**shii7y**: me speaking makes it worse

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: uh yeah i know that babe ;)

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: that's fine tho

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: it'll make you sleep better

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: you don't have to speak bc i'll do the talking

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: :D

He pondered over their conversation. It couldn't be that bad. He could actually try this. If that's what John offered then maybe he will accept it.

**shii7y**: are you sure that you wont mind?

**shii7y**: bc i know how u get when ur'e sleepy

**shii7y**: you're*

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: nah dud, i knwo that u can sleep

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: just listen okay?

**shii7y**: okay

**shii7y**: know*

He waited for John to start the call, it's usually him who starts calls but seeing how John was the one who wanted to initiate the call, he didn't mind at all. And when his phone froze and popping another window of the call, he immediately pressed the accept button.

It was silent for a moment. Sounds of shifting and moving were heard from the other side of the call. He only patiently waited and prepared himself when until John speaks.

"Hey." He has to pull his phone away from his face because he didn't realize how loud his fucking phone is. It made the ringing sound a bit annoying. He brushed it off when he saw John in the screen, but it's so dark that he can only identify the outline. No man can see John's face in the dark but luckily, Smitty was in the dark too.

**shii7y**: why did you press video call

**shii7y**: its so dark

**shii7y**: were u jacking off? 

**shii7y**: i wanna see ur dumbass face

On the call, he can hear the obvious sighing, "Ugh, fuck, I must've missed it. To answer your question; yeah, I definitely did." he can hear footsteps and he can only assume that it was John's. He was so bored that he counted the seconds it took John to turn the lights on; shuffling and footsteps was all he can hear from the call. The lights abruptly went bright and all he can see is the ceiling, this made his eyes squint at the sudden change, hurting his own self and the headache worse.

Soon enough, John was in the view, picking up the phone close to his face and smiled. "Hey, Smitty, I heard you have a headache." Smitty's lips curl upward when John's soft voice rang in the dark. "That sucked. But hey! I'm here." John laughed.

**shii7y**: why so energetic tho

**shii7y**: its almost 3:50

It took a moment for John to respond. Smitty didn't talk, he patiently waited for the man to start a conversation or talk to himself.

"Like I said, my mom called in the middle of the night and now I can't sleep. It's fine though, I have to wake up early anyways." John repeated, the video call showing that he was walking down the stairs. The sound of a fridge opening and bend over to grab something. Smitty kept smiling when he saw John chug a carton of milk, little drips falling from the corner of his mouth.

**shii7y**: ew

**shii7y**: ur drinking my cousin

**shii7y**: thats Donovan

**shii7y**: stop that

John laughed at Smitty's messages popping in his notifications. He wiped his mouth and went back upstairs to his bed. "Okay, well, what do you want me to talk about?" John asked, diving into his bed with a bounce. Smitty figured that he should lean back on his headboard, putting a pillow or two to support his aching head.

"Hey, I'm talkin' 'ere." John said with the most basic white bitch voice he can do. Smitty looked back at his phone to see John hidden under his blankets. This made Smitty smile himself and suppress his laughter.

"You mind if I turn this video off? Like, just a call."

**shii7y**: yeah sure okay

**shii7y**: listening to you talk is like a podcast

Smitty can see John nodding at his response. His screen then turned black showing the ID caller. This is the part where Smitty put his phone down next to him and slowly worked on fixing his pillows so he can lay back to sleep.

He was cautious before lying on the pillow but as slowly he goes down, the more easily he can move his head. His head finally hits the pillow and he has to resist hissing from the pain. By the time the throbbing buzzed out, he grabs his phone.

**shii7y**: okay so what did your mom talk about?

"Oh! She talked about how great I am. Well– not really, I'm just joking. She called to check on me, it's about 6 in there– I think, I'm not too sure about it, I might be wrong. Doing pretty well. But holy shit! She actually helped me this time. I need to record more videos or else I'm going to be sleeping the next few hours away. It's going to be a stressful week, I just know it. Anyways, my mom also told me that apparently she's gonna come over but then again, I'm convinced that she won't – she always says that.

"Smitty, you might as well drink water right now because I know you're drifting off to sleep."

**shii7y**: u're not my mom

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: but im ur dad

**WhiteDudeMcDick**: ;)

**shii7y**: i'm blocking your ass

**shii7y**: nvm

**shii7y**: I love u too much

**shii7y**: keep talking

"What do you want me to talk about? The memes? Well, truth be told, I have some memes stashed in my phone in one specific folder that I won't tell you about. You guessed it; it's in my porn folders. But you and I both know that I have no such folder. God, I want to vape. Fuck it, I'm gonna do it – I'm gonna vape. Wait a bit."

Smitty laid there in his bed facing the ceiling, listening to John's voice. Listening to John vaping and blowing out smoke.

He's aware that John continued talking. Smitty was too close to falling asleep. His heavy eyelids started to anchor down his eyes while his brief and abrupt breathing slowly evening. Smitty decided that it was time to close his eyes, finally giving in to his inner battle with the sleepiness. As much as he wanted the headache to go away, it slowly gets fuzzy in his mind.

There's something about John's voice that calms him down. It helped, or at least it reduced the pain in his head.

**<> **

It took John five minutes to notice that Smitty wasn't responding.

He asked the other another question that he thinks that Smitty will and can answer. It was soon confirmed that the other boy slept without him knowing when; he waited for about three minutes and that's when he concluded that Smitty did fall asleep to his talking.

With this new found knowledge in mind, John said his last few words before ending the call, knowing that it's going unheard by the other.

"Hm. Good morning." He smiled and then finally ended the call.

After he turned his phone off, his room was silent. The lights hurt his eyes but he was so lazy that he threw his pillow at the light switch; ineffectively turning the lights off, it landed not even close to the switch. His smile turned into a frown because holy shit whose idea was unreachable light switches innovative anyway? In his perspective, it always made things even difficult.

He sighed in defeat, walking over and went to turn off the lights before going to bed while eyeing his vape box mod placed neatly on his nightstand. He said _fuck it_ then took a hit.

John stayed awake until the ass crack of dawn with a smile on his face knowing that he helped Smitty sleep once again.

_He doesn't mind doing that again._

**Author's Note:**

> fuck i forgot how stressful it is to format here. forgive me okay? i'm still adjusting to fanfic writer lifestyle


End file.
